Jason Harris
Jason 'Lazer' Harris was born August 29 of 1982 in St. Louis, Missouri to William and Rachel Harris. After a brief relocation to New York City as a toddler (where William developed the skills to own and operate his own law firm), Jason and his family returned to St. Louis where his father applied those skills, starting "Harris and Hancock" with Frank Hancock, father of Eric 'Ericho' Hancock. Although both sets of parents disapproved, Jason and Eric quickly became huge wrestling fans. Throughout school, the two dreamed of becoming professional wrestlers themselves and becoming the most dominant and successful tag team the business would ever see.Just after graduating from Templeton High School in May 2000, despite more pleas from the parents, both Jason and Eric enrolled in Harley Race's "Wrestling Academy" in Eldon, Missouri. It was during this time in which Jason developed the ring name 'Lazer' as several instructors praised him on his concentration and commented on his bright future (a laser is a concentrated beam of bright light). Early career Upon graduation of the grueling six-month academy in late 2000, at the tender age of 19, Jason Harris and Eric Hancock made their professional debut as part of Harley Race's "World League Wrestling", coming up just short against another pair of Wrestling Academy grads. After spending the next year and a half struggling to break through and continuing to work for WLW, GCW (Gateway Championship Wrestling) and various other Midwest 'independent promotions, the duo finally got their big break in August 2002, when Chris Stevens of the World Wrestling Corporation contacted "Ericho & Lazer" about being a part of the federation's upstart tag team division. Wrestling career World Wrestling Corporation In the WWC, the duo (now officially dubbed "the ShowStoppers") won their debut tag match: an elimination tag team match against former World Champion the Shadow and his seven-foot monster Eclipse. In a matter of weeks, Ericho & Lazer were granted a WWC Tag Team Title match against then-champs Lambey and "Main Event" Matt Storm. Although outside interference led to the match ending in a no contest, "the ShowStoppers" had made their mark on tag team wrestling.After coming up short once again in a triple threat match, "the ShowStoppers" were given one final shot at Storm and Lambey and, although not completely on a level playing field, Ericho & Lazer were successful in claiming their first World Tag Team Championship! Winning the belts in late August, the team would hold the gold until the closure of Steven's WWC in October. Xtreme Wrestling Entertainment Over the next two years, Ericho & Lazer would compete for two versions of Xtreme Wrestling Entertainment (gaining three World Tag Team titles), the All-Star Wrestling Alliance (gaining two more tag team titles), and an reincarnation of the World Wrestling Corporation, under Doug Graham. During the second stint in WWC, Ericho & Lazer competed extensively in Japan and Mexico for JWPW and AMLL, respectively, claiming both organizations tag team titles. Return To World Wrestling Corporation During the second stint in WWC, Ericho & Lazer would embark in what would become their greatest tag team rivalry ever against Pyro & Inferno or "Blodia". Pyro & Inferno would be only the second team to defeat "the ShowStoppers" for a World Tag Team Championship when they ended their second reign as WWC World Tag Champions. However after a lengthy and memorable feud, including several 6-Man tags and head-to-head confrontations, "the ShowStoppers" were finally able to reclaim the WWC Tag Titles in a Scaffold Match, bringing the team's total to nine. In 2004, Ericho & Lazer would win the XWE Tag Team Championships for the third time, making "the ShowStoppers" ten-time World Tag Team Championships. In Wrestling Finishers *Touch of Stardom (Lazer sets opponent up for a side slam, but instead of slamming them directly down to the mat, Lazer lifts them and turns 180 degrees before applying the impact.) ((Tornado Rock Bottom)) *Starstruck (Lazer picks his opponent up in a fireman's carry-like position. Lazer shifts the weight of his opponent and brings the body of his opponent across his back. Lazer hooks the head under his own arm and quickly falls into a seated position, driving his opposition's head into the mat with a reverse belly-to-back piledriver.) ((Air Raid Crash/Celtic Cross)) *The Shining Star Lock (Lazer crosses his opponent's legs, forming a 'four' with one leg crossing at the knee, and turns the opponent over. Lazer digs a knee into the middle of the opponent's back and torques the lower back and knees of the downed opponent.) ((The Liontamer)) Signature Moves 1. LB2 (RKO) 2. Shining Star Kick (Pele Kick) 3. Tiger Driver 4. back-to-back snap suplexes 5. ankle lock with grapevine 6. Torched (standing roundhouse kick) 7. ShowStopper (swinging side slam) 8. second rope bulldog9. step-back superkick 10. Blazing Star (wrist-lock swinging reverse DDT) 11. Exploder T-Bone Suplex 12. Fame-Asser 13. Dragon Whip 14. Running STO 15. Springboard Forearm Smash 16. Falling Star (Lionsault) 17. Muta Lock 18. Release overheard belly-to-belly 19. Shining Wizard 20. Osaka Street Cutter 21. Triangle arm choke 22. Sit-out piledriver 23. Standing moonsault 24. Brainbuster 25. Supernova (Unprettier) 26. Stun Gun (top rope throat drop) 27. Starduster (Angle Slam) 28. Texas Cloverlead 29. Reverse Russian Legsweep 30. Springboard bulldog Entrance Music *"Undead" by Hollywood Undead